Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 15)
Chapter 15 continues the battle to its end in which the Ghostbusters must defeat Rowan and send all the ghosts back to where they came from. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Patty Tolan *Jillian Holtzmann *Officer Jensen *Agent Rorke *Agent Hawkins *Officer Stevenson *Slimer *Lady Slimer *Ecto-1 Party Specters *Ghost Invasion Specters *Kevin Beckman *Frank *Rowan North Equipment *Uniform *Proton Pack (Mark II) *Ecto-1 *Upper Arm Remote Trigger *Government Proton Gun Vehicle Locations *The Mercado Hotel *Times Square *Portal **The Divide Plot The Ghostbusters walked past the police, agents, and soldiers frozen in place. Abby found it weird. Erin agreed. Patty tried talking to them but nobody could talk. Abby congratulated them on the great work. Slimer drove by in Ecto-1 and was having a jolly time with other ghosts hanging from the car and a Lady Slimer on the passenger seat. Abby relented it was having the time of its life. The Ghostbusters stepped into the lobby of the Mercado Hotel. The portal was in the center of the lobby. Erin slipped on some Ectoplasm on the floor. She was sure the slime had a personal grudge against her. Abby pointed out the obvious, the Barrier Compromising Machine was up and running again. A tune plays in a slow tone then a piano glided by, missed them, and crashed into a pillar. Rowan cursed for missing them. Abby exclaimed Kevin's name. Rowan was surprised Kevin was his name and thought it would have been "Chet" or something more Australian. He admitted he was enjoying the body and for the first time in his life he don't have to suck it in. He noticed there were five of them now. Erin was confused. She saw that there was a middle aged man in a bath robe standing next to them. She asked him who he was. He introduced himself as "Frank" and explained he just came down to get some ice. Abby told him to get out of the hotel. Frank ran outside and screamed. Patty suggested they should have warned him about what was outside. Rowan invited them to take a seat. Chairs glided to them. Holtzmann took him up on the offer. The chair was yanked away and she fell on her butt. Rowan laughed. Holtzmann admitted she appreciated the joke because it was a classic. The chairs glided away to Abby's left. Abby told Rowan it was time for him hop out out of Kevin's body. She admitted they liked him, despite his many, many frustrating quirks. Holtzmann added he just started figuring out the phones. Rowan levitated and asked if it was a little too Peter Pan. He decided to embrace it then realized Kevin was making him feel stupider by the second. He exited Kevin's body, and Kevin fell down to the lobby. Abby and Erin "broke" his fall and wound up on their backs. Abby ordered nobody to let Rowan get away. They traded insults with Rowan as they blasted at him. Patty shot the hotel. Holtzmann reckoned she broke it. Abby wanted to switch gears and take Kevin to safety. He was still unconscious so Erin and Abby had a hard time dragging him out. Abby ordered Rowan to show himself. Rowan asked her what form she preferred he take. Patty took the lead and wanted something nice and cute, like a friendly little ghost. Rowan appeared as the Ghostbusters' logo and asked them if it's what she wanted. The No sign morphed into a tiny red bow tie and landed onto Rowan. Kevin mumbled about ice cream. Patty had no issues and thanked him for being reasonable. Rowan admitted if worked for him. Rowan's form became sinister and started expanding in size. Patty stipulated she wanted "cute." They became very concerned. Rowan grinned and raised his left arm then makes a shoving motion with both arms. They were sent flying outside by a flood of green energy and the shock wave knocked the police, agents, and soldiers on their backs. Rowan laughed from inside. The windows shattered floor by floor. Abby yelled at everyone to run. Rowan busted out of the hotel. He saw them and marched after them. Erin shot side of a building. A billboard exploded and fried the left side of Rowan. Rowan roared and look around. The Ghostbusters hid down a street. Patty stated he pretty much was not keeping up with what they agreed upon. Rowan stepped on a taxi and flattened it. Patty wondered what part of "small and friendly" did he not understand. Civilians ran away. Rowan punched at a building. He roared and punched a roof. Abby prioritized the need to reverse the portal but it required an insane amount of energy. Erin wondered what to do. Abby believed they just had to shoot directly in the portal with more power to cause a reverse reaction. Holtzmann suggested they cross the streams. Erin remembered that was the thing that was so powerful that would make all of their atoms implode. Holtzmann corrected her and thought it would be more violent than that. Abby believed they had an extremely good shot at pulling all the ionized ecto-matter back into the dimension of its origin by crossing their streams into the portal. Erin saw the pro was they saved the world but the con was they experienced the most painful death conceivable of all time. Abby admitted it was hard to shine that penny. Erin agreed to do it. They returned to the portal and crossed the streams into it. Elsewhere, Rowan looked at a car. The Ghostbusters fell on their backs from the recoil. Rowan tossed the car over his shoulder. Abby realized the portal was too strong and they didn't have enough power to reverse it. Ecto-1 returned again. Patty asked about the roof rack equipment. Holtzmann theorized if they could get the reactors super-critical inside the vortex, the beta radiation could reverse the polarity. Erin realized it would cause a total protonic reversal. Abby equated the plan to turning the portal into a giant ghost trap and called Patty a genius. Patty stated she was a Ghostbuster. Abby told everyone to focus on narrowing the car's path. They blasted one pole at time. Ecto-1 swerved away from each one. "End Of The World (Party One More Time)" played in Ecto-1. Holtzmann directed them to aim for the silver canisters. They side stepped Ecto-1 and fired. Ecto-1 launched in mid-air into the portal. They nailed the canisters as it descended into the Portal. The Portal turned red. The Slimers were launched into the air, still seated on the front seat cushion. Both laughed then were pulled back in the portal. All the ghosts around the city were pulled in by red streams of energy shooting out of the Portal. Erin exclaimed it was working. Even Rowan was pulled back but he resisted and held onto some buildings. Erin didn't want to let the portal close with him still in New York. Abby ordered everyone to loosen his grip. They shot his "crotch." He winced and clutched his "crotch." Patty asked if that was where she wanted them to shoot. Rowan tripped on a fire truck as he was pulled forward. Rowan reached for the Ghostbusters as he fell to the ground. Abby told them to look out. She pushed Patty aside. Rowan grabbed Abby as he was pulled into the portal. Erin eyed a hook on a wire. She tied the wire around her waist as the portal started to close. Erin ran for the portal. Patty became concerned about what she was doing. The Mercado Hotel started reforming. Erin dived into the portal at the last second as it narrowed. Erin passed through the divide. Rowan grinned evilly. Erin fired her thrower at his left arm. He released Abby. Abby spiraled. Erin closed the gap and grabbed her. Rowan plunged into the end of the divide and vanished. Erin told Abby she wasn't going to leave him twice. They felt a yank. Erin told her to hold on. Patty and Holtzmann pulled on Erin's wire from outside the hotel. As Erin and Abby reached the red zone of the divide, their hair turned white. Patty and Holtzmann lost their balance. Abby and Erin emerged just as the portal closed and they burst through the doors. The Mercado Hotel was back to normal. Day was restored. The police, agents, and soldiers looked around. Holtzmann and Patty exclaimed. Patty noticed their hair was white. Erin looked at Abby's hair and vice versa. Erin asked what year it was. Holtzmann joked it was 2040 and the president was a plant. They fell for it. Holtzmann told them she was kidding. They realized they saved the world. Kevin joined in and ate a sub sandwich. Patty asked Kevin what his contribution was. Kevin claimed he did a lot and explained he walked over to the power box, pushed a bunch of buttons, everything got sucked into the portal, then it closed up. Holtzmann told him the two things were unrelated. Erin asked him when he had time to get a sandwich. Kevin replied he looked for them in the deli nearby. Abby was annoyed he stopped to get a sandwich. Kevin suggested they stop splitting hairs and the point was, the Ghostbusters were back together again and that's what friends were for. They placed their hands into the center of their circle. Patty was just glad he was okay. Holtzmann laughed. Erin told him to hold her hand longer. Abby had enough and tapped Erin. Kevin commented he loved their hair because it made them look a lot older. Abby snatched the sub and tossed it. Kevin asked for it. It was tossed back to him. Abby mouthed 'No' to the person. Kevin ate more. Patty was surprised. Abby tossed the sub again. Kevin asked for a beverage. Abby told them don't. A water bottle was tossed to him. Kevin asked for a muffin next. A muffin was thrown to him. Abby couldn't believe it. Patty asked if he was a wizard. Trivia *"Fists of Fury" is on the RKO National Twin theater marquee outside the Mercado as the Ghostbusters enter the hotel. *Lady Slimer was voiced by Robin Shelby, who portrayed the original Slimer in Ghostbusters II. *Lady Slimer was based off of the wife of Looney Tunes character, the Tasmanian Devil. EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 11:51-12:00 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "She's kind of based on uh remember when the Tasmanian Devil had met his wife, 'Yeah, make it look like Slimer with a wig on and lipstick'." *When the Ghostbusters enter the Mercado, Rowan tries to throw a piano at them. It plays the variation of the Ghostbusters theme first heard in the first trailer for the movie. *Rick Moranis' cameo would been as a Mercado resident, in his pajamas and robe, who wanders down and stands near the Ghostbusters unaware of what's happening. Possessed Kevin mockingly points him out as another Ghostbuster. They tell him to beat it. Brian Baumgartner filmed the scene in Moranis' place and it was included in the extended version.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 20:57-21:26 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "We had one for Rick Moranis but he just didn't -- he wasn't interested in doing it which we ended up cutting out and I feel bad because Brian Baumgartner -- if you know American 'Office' he played Kevin on the American 'Office.' He did it. It was a fun thing when they show up in the Mercado lobby and facing off against Kevin who's possessed by Rowan. He's, 'Oh, I see there's five of you now. 'Huh?' And the camera pans out, widens out to reveal this guy's standing there in his pajamas in a robe. And they're, 'Get out of here!' It was Brian but wrote it for Rick." *Rowan was surprised "Kevin" was Kevin's name. **In the theatrical edition, Rowan admits he thought Kevin seemed like like a "Chet".Rowan North (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Theatrical Edition; Chapter 15 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:34:00-1:34:02). Sony Pictures. Rowan North says: "He seemed more like a Chet to me." **In the extended edition, Rowan assumed Kevin would have a more 'Australian' name like "Jack-O" or "Dave-O" or "Rob-O".Rowan North (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 15 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:48:54-1:48:58). Sony Pictures. Rowan North says: "Thought it'd be something more Australian like "Jack-O" or "Dave-O" or "Rob-O"." *Rowan mentions Peter Pan. *Holtzmann quotes Glinda from "The Wizard of Oz," singing "Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are" from the Munchkinland scene. **The reference cost production several thousand dollars.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:50:22-01:50:27). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "That joke cost, uh, several thousand dollars." *Similar to Gozer in the first movie, Rowan asks the Ghostbusters to choose a form for him. *Rowan first manifests as the animated No Ghost Logo. The same animated was seen at the start of the movie in the Ghost Corps title card. *The No Ghost logo form Rowan first manifests as was done with traditional hand drawn animation.Moviefone Youtube "Ghostbusters (2016) Bonus Feature | Rowan's Ghost" 00:56-01:04 9/23/16 Peter Travers says: "We actually hired a traditional animator and it's hand drawn animation fora couple of shots anyway of him in the logo and kind of popping out of the logo." *Rowan first appears as the No-Ghost logo before he changes his appearance and grows huge like in his various sketches - in the diner scene and later when Erin looks through his copy of Ghosts From Our Past. *During pre-visualization, the effects team used the Icon Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters as a place holder and planned for the design to evolve as work went on.Moviefone Youtube "Ghostbusters (2016) Bonus Feature | Rowan's Ghost" 00:11-00:43 9/23/16 Peter Travers says: "When we were doing the previz and we were trying to figure out what form Rowan should take, we said, 'Okay, let's just make him look like the character from the Ghostbusters cartoon.' So like let's just do that for now then Rowan will evolve and we'll see where it becomes but it turns out that was a precursor to what he eventually became. The story evolves to the point where we were drawing a parallel to the logo. All throughout the movie, Rowan is seeing that logo design so it's a great way to almost close that loop." *In order to interact with Rowan's ghost form, the MPC visual effects team modeled the Mercado Hotel to a high level of detail. **For instance, when Rowan grows and bursts out of the hotel, the team used their proprietary rigid body destruction tool Kali. The challenge was compensating for Rowan's high speeds in relation to the speeds of the broken pieces of the hotel.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "The Mercado needed to be modelled to a high level of detail because the giant Rowan ghost grows to his monster size within the building and eventually breaks his way out. For this effect we used MPC's proprietary rigid body destruction tool Kali. The challenge was that Rowan's actions were intentionally exaggerated to give him a more cartoony feel since he evolves form a 2D character into 3D. Therefore the physically based rigid body simulations of the destruction would not work well with the character's non-physically accurate motion. More specifically, Rowan would move rather fast for his size, causing the broken sections of the building to travel at extreme velocities. This meant that we needed to compensate in the simulation to try and get more realistic speeds on the broken building pieces even in cases where Rowan was moving quickly." **The MPC team worked on Rowan's muscle and fat system first so that it looked like he had the appropriate amount of mass. Next, they covered Rowan in a cloth like a person wearing a white sheet. They had to manipulate the simulation settings in order to make the cloth look as gigantic and heavy to help make Rowan feel monstrous on screen.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "Firstly, we did a lot of work on his muscle and fat system in order to try and make it look like he had the appropriate amount of mass. Secondly, we covered Rowan in a cloth as if he were a gigantic ghost in a sheet. The simulation of this cloth proved very challenging because we found that most out of the box simulation solutions made him look as if he were 8 feet tall rather than hundreds of feet tall. This required us to manipulate the simulation settings to try and make the cloth feel gigantic and heavy. In the end, the wrinkle details and how they moved, proved to be our best tool in making him feel monstrous." *Like the two movies, the climax involves a giant being walking around crushing cars. **The shot of Rowan's foot crushing the car resembles a similar shot when Lady Liberty's foot crushed a police car in Ghostbusters II. *A real crushed taxi cab prop was taken to the 53 State Exchange Place Building at the corner of Congress Street and Exchange Street in Boston for the filming of the scene when Rowan steps on the cab. The cab is on Congress, and the Ghostbusters hides down a little side alley named Quaker Lane directly across the street.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 8 (Movie Rundown)" 7/22/18 *In the extended version, there is a longer discussion in the alley about what to do next but in the theatrical version, instead, there are civilians running through the streets while Rowan destroys a building. The latter was filmed at 125 High Street in Boston where the Subway Rat Woman scene in the previous chapter was also filmed. *MPC did about 250 visual effects shots including work on Rowan's ghost form.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "MPC completed approximately 250 shots for Ghostbusters. One of our biggest challenges was trying to sell the scale of the final monster form of Rowan." *Rowan rampaging down the street seemingly recreates the similar scene in the opening title sequence of The Real Ghostbusters. *The Ghostbusters get an idea to change the flow of the vortex, a total protonic reversal. In the first movie, Ray Stantz realizes this would happen when they Cross the Streams. *The crossing of the streams was removed from the theatrical version for pacing and it was deemed one of too many nods to the first movie.ET Online "Paul Feig on Moving Past the 'Ghostbusters' Backlash, Sequels, and Why He Decided Not to Cross the Streams" 10/11/16 Paul Feig says: "It just felt like a complication we didn't need, and it also felt like one too many nods to the original movie. And there's something about the idea of crossing the streams that tends to be a bit of a guy joke, if you think about it. Especially the way it came up in the -- you know, whatever! I originally put it in there because I liked the idea that the audience would think, "Oh, they're solving it the way they solved the original movie." And then it doesn't work and they have to go beyond that. But it was just starting to string out that third act a little too long, where we just wanted to get in it and then race to the end and get to Erin saving Abby. That's really the meat and potatoes of the ending." *Erin remembers Holtzmann's warning about crossing streams in Chapter 9 when the Ghostbusters try to capture Mayhem. *The two close ups of the canisters atop Ecto-1 were inserts done right at the last minute when the movie was being finished. The crew realized inserts were needed so they drove Ecto-1 around the Sony lot and filmed.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:54:20-01:54:38). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "That--these two inserts were done right when we were finishing the movie. We literally just drove around the--the,uh, Sony lot in--because we realized we needed an insert of the canisters atop the car so, uh, that's very much last minute." *"End Of The World (Party One More Time)" plays in Ecto-1 when the Ghostbusters maneuver it into the portal. *The shot of Slimer and Lady Slimer shooting up into the air out of the Portal is a nod to a scene in "Die Hard 2" when John McClane ejects out a jetliner just before several grenades detonate.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:55:03-01:55:05). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "This is a tribute to Die Hard 2." *The scene of Erin saving Abby in the Divide was added very late into production after test screenings deemed the need to show the entire rescue to the audience.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:56:43-01:56:57). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "This was a sequence we added very late in the game and, uh, because just we were having trouble in the test screenings of people getting the concept of being--how they got out of the portal and also it felt like away to have this emotional moment which we originally had up top." *The scene with Kevin being thrown food and water outside the Mercado was done with Chris Hemsworth then weeks later without him.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:59:15-01:59:29). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "This is interesting because we shot all this stuff of Chris weeks earlier and then this stuff where you see the firemen in the background, that was after Chris had gone and they were just acting with Sheila, Walter, our troop supervisor." *In the alternate extended scene "Uncle Bill", Patty references the Ghostbusters manipulating Slimer into driving Ecto-1 into the Portal. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter15_img001.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img002.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img003.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img004.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img005.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img006.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img007.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img008.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img009.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img010.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img011.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img012.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img013.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img014.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img015.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img016.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img017.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img018.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img019.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img020.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img021.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img022.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img023.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img024.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img025.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img026.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img027.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img028.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img029.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img030.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img031.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img032.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img033.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img034.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img035.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img036.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img037.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img038.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img039.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img040.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img041.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img042.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img043.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img044.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img045.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img046.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img047.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img048.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img049.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img050.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img051.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img052.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img053.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img054.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img055.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img056.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img057.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img058.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img059.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img060.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img061.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img062.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img063.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img064.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img065.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img066.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img067.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img068.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img069.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img070.jpg|Theatrical Cut gb2016_chapter15_img071.jpg|Theatrical Cut gb2016_chapter15_img072.jpg|Theatrical Cut gb2016_chapter15_img073.jpg|Theatrical Cut gb2016_chapter15_img074.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img075.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img076.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img077.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img078.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img079.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img080.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img081.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img082.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img083.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img084.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img085.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img086.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img087.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img088.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img089.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img090.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img091.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img092.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img093.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img094.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img095.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img096.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img097.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img098.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img099.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img100.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img101.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img102.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img103.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img104.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img105.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img106.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img107.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img108.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img109.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img110.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img111.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img112.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img113.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img114.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img115.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img116.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img117.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img118.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img119.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img120.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img121.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img122.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img123.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img124.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img125.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img126.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img127.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img128.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img129.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img130.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img131.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img132.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img133.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img134.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img135.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img136.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img137.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img138.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img139.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img140.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img141.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img142.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img143.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img144.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img145.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img146.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img147.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img148.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img149.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img150.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img151.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img152.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img153.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img154.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img155.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img156.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img157.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img158.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_img159.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. Furthermore, the portal scene in this chapter was framed for IMAX screens, and this scene has no black bars at all. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. gb2016_chapter15_special010.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special022.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special023.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special044.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special060.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special100.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special101.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special103.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special108.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special124.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special125.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special126.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special127.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special128.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special129.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special130.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special131.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special132.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special133.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special134.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special135.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special136.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special137.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special138.jpg| gb2016_chapter15_special139.jpg| Behind the Scenes TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot02.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters08.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters09.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters04.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot06.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot07.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot11.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot12.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot13.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set TodayShow4142016StarsOnGhostbustersReboot14.jpg|Today Show 4/14/16 Al Roker visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip02.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip03.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip04.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip06.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip07.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip10.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip11.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip12.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip14.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip15.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip16.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip17.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set Ghostbusters2016SetVisitET4152016Clip28.jpg|Entertainment Tonight 4/15/16 Kevin Frazier visits the set MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown01.jpg|Ghostbusters enter Mercado in MPC VFX breakdown MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown02.jpg|Ghostbusters enter Mercado in MPC VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter15ChrisHemsworthisKevin01.jpg|As seen in Chris Hemsworth is Kevin featurette RowanMPCBreakdown01.jpg|Rowan's new form in MPC VFX breakdown MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown03.jpg|Rowan Ghost sends Ghostbusters flying in MPC VFX breakdown RowanMPCBreakdown02.jpg|Rowan Ghost sends Ghostbusters flying in MPC VFX breakdown RowanMPCBreakdown03.jpg|Rowan Ghost sends Ghostbusters flying in MPC VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette RowanMPCBreakdown04.jpg|Rowan Ghost shot at in MPC VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects05.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects06.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects07.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects08.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects09.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters06.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects10.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects04.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects01.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15GagReelOne01.jpg|As seen in Gag Reel 1 MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown04.jpg|The Vortex in MPC VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters07.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter15MeetTheTeam01.jpg|As seen in Meet The Team featurette GB2016Chapter15WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette SlimersGhostFriendsMPCBreakdown01.jpg|Ending the Ecto-1 joyride in MPC VFX breakdown GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects11.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects02.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects03.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown05.jpg|The Vortex in MPC VFX breakdown MercadoHotelPreViz01.jpg|Shot of Mercado Hotel, originally Paramount Building, being destroyed by vortex before MPC adds visual effects (credit: fxguide) MercadoHotelMPCBreakdown06.jpg|Mercado Hotel being substituted in place of Paramount in MPC VFX Breakdown MercadoHotelPreViz02.jpg|Shot of Erin diving into portal inside lobby before MPC adds visual effects (credit: fxguide) GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects12.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects13.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects14.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects15.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects16.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects17.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects18.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects19.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette GB2016Chapter15VisualEffects20.jpg|As seen in Visual Effects: 30 Years Later featurette Category:GB:2016 Chapters